The Swan of the Jolly Roger
by wolfbytes99
Summary: After Emma Swan's kingdom is destroyed by pirates, she finds herself swept up in situation that set her on the run in the first place... a love for the sea. As a child, Killian Jones was her fearless companion, but time split them apart creating an 18 year gap. But when the Fearsome Captain Hook needs help with a certain plunder, he reunites with Emma and sparks an old flame...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys here's another OUAT story for you! The idea for this story kind of just came to me, and I decided to go through with it. Just letting you know, this is an AU, so it has absolutely nothing to do with the actual story. I'm warning you that Emma and Hook's families are completely changed and made to incorporate to my story. If you don't care for that idea, please don't say I didn't warn you!**** I hope you enjoy it, follow it, favorite it, review it... all that jazz. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or original ideas involved in this story, it was all originally made up by the wonderful imaginative Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. Also, I would like to give credit for the beautiful art of fairytalesandtimetravel, and a thank you for letting me use it! I don't have that kind of talent lol! **

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**THE SWAN OF THE JOLLY ROGER**

_**Prologue**_

A little girl cowered in the corner, hyperventilating as the door started to shake with uncontrollable rage.

She felt the fearful tears cloud her vision, and braced for impact as the inevitable sound of destruction erupted with a large booming sound.

She held her ears tightly, trying to think of happy memories instead of the awful death that she knew was eventually coming.

She was about to scream as she heard fast footsteps approach, but instead was overwhelmed with relief.

"Emma, dear... we need to go. Now!"

Her mother's beautiful black locks brushed her face as she pulled her up from her fetal position.

Her mother continued to talk in a comforting tone to ease both of their worries, but a sense of fear was still sharp in the vocal chords beneath.

"Where's papa?" Emma asked as Snow White continued to drag her alongside.

She watched as her mother quickly wiped away the tears she was trying to hide. "He's right behind us."

But she knew her mother was lying.

They continued to run through the many dark and empty corridors, an eerie reminder of how quickly the ambush occurred.

She didn't even know who was attacking them, but judging by her mother's pace it wasn't anything to take for granted.

They finally reached the end of an empty hall, and Emma watched as Snow opened a hatch underneath the floorboards.

"Don't think. Just jump. Quickly!"

Emma did as she was told, and held back her scream as she felt her stomach lurch due to the free fall.

Pain struck through every bone as she landed onto something hard, but judging that nothing made a snapping sound, she figured that nothing was broken.

Her mother's body fell close behind her, and feeling her hand to the upper part of her shoulder she knew it was time to run.

Pain shot through her right leg as she started to move forward, but she had no choice but to continue.

She kept running, charging, and trying to hear her mother's footsteps behind her...

She smiled as she saw a light at the end, signaling the end to their nightmare.

"Mummy! Look! It's the end! We're safe..."

But her smile immediately faded as she realized her mother wasn't there to greet her.

Fear and sadness overwhelmed her as her sobs echoed through the tunnel, unknowingly making more noise than she intended.

"Shut it, will you?!"

She jumped as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and pull her to the side.

"Now do you want to live or not?"

She quickly nodded her head nervously.

"Then you will listen to every single word I say!"

He was a young boy, just around her age of 8. He was extremely disheveled with dirt and grime covering his body from head to toe, and his breath was a stench so foul she had to cringe her nose.

"Who are you? I recognize you from somewhere..."

The young boy rolled his eyes at the how naïve and stupid the young princess was. "Killian Jones at your service. Now if I recall, we're trapped in a secret passageway normally only used by servants, with bloody pirates above our foreheads! As for me, I'm getting my bloody ass out of here, and it's either you're with me or you're not."

She was wary of him, and didn't trust him whatsoever, but she knew she had no choice.

As he pulled her out of the tunnel, he pointed to the harbor. "That's my brother's ship. We're not pirates, but we're no cavalry, lass. I suggest you don't ask questions and just follow me."

She glared in his direction, but continued to follow him.

He seemed to strangely know where he was going, and had to admit that his survival skills were impressive.

So with a heavy heart, she boarded the ram shackled vessel, and stared at the burning kingdom behind her.

She wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong for her parents...

And mostly herself.

* * *

News of Snow White and Jame's kingdom rang throughout the land.

Many grieved over the prosperous and generous couple, and prayed for those who did not escape the siege alive.

But one person was rumored to escape...

Princess Emma.

Many believed that she died, but those who remained loyal to her survival continued to await for her to return and restore the kingdom to its former glory...

The years started to drag on, and still no word...

Until the Princess's 28th birthday, that is...

That's when things got very interesting.


	2. 20 Years Later

**A/N: hey guys thank you for the support I've already gotten! You really don't realize how much I appreciate it! I'm hoping that you continue to follow it and support me!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**20 Years Later...**_

Emma Swan watched as the waves crashed onto the boards of the ship as she stared at the pool of blood surrounding her feet.

Her sword was painted with the same pigment of red as the guts spilled onto the hard wood.

She smiled to herself as she and her men started grabbing all the loot they could carry in their pockets, and starting loading their own ship with some of the treasures they found.

"M'lady, do you wish to take the ship?" Asked Shear, her first mate.

She shook her head no. "This ship is far too damaged, and besides I would prefer a cavalry ship with more room. Next time, try not to blow it to bits as much?"

Shear nodded his wrinkly head and screeched as he popped open the beer kegs that they had managed to plunder.

"To the Captain!" Her crew shouted with glee.

She grabbed the beer and drank it straight from the nozzle, a tradition of hers since she was on Liam and Killian's ship.

They shot their guns to the sky with a loud crack and watched as the lights formed a miraculous firework show.

She was then handed some tarts and candies, making her breathless.

"My goodness..." She pulled out the tags along the side of the desserts. "You actually paid for them! You really do care!"

They all started to chuckle and screech with laughter, and Emma smiled lightly along with them.

"Happy Birthday, Emma..." She whispered to herself.

A deep pang of sadness then erupted inside her stomach as she looked at a tiny old photograph she always kept safe in her compass.

It was her mother, father, and herself in front of the forbidden kingdom, now so called due to the fact It was nothing but stones and ash now...

She never told anyone except Killian about what happened that terrifying night, since her pride was very strong and there was no need when she was already surrounded by a bunch of blubbering idiots.

She looked out at the sea beyond and wondered what Killian was doing now...

She hadn't seen them since the day he betrayed her, and didn't even know why she would want to after what he did.

Besides, she had her eyes set on something else entirely.

She had heard rumors of a new and fearsome young pirate known only as "Captain Hook" due to the loss of his hand to the wizard Rumplestiltskin.

And she was determined to find him and teach him a lesson for underestimating the great Black Swan and her prized ship _The Trumpeter._

It was a crazy notion, but both she and her men knew that beside him and Blackbeard Emma was the most feared of the seas that snaked the enchanted forest.

But unfortunately, there was no plundering in this mission... Just alliance, which made Emma groan even at the thought.

She received a strange and discrete message informing her to help Hook with a "special mission"-whatever that meant.

She accepted, but not willingly.

She had a love for the sea, and loved to pirate despite the reason she was left an orphan in the first place.

At first, her pirating career was for a fair reason, and something that she still was searching for even to this day

To find and kill the pirates that destroyed her kingdom.

But after some time, Emma realized that the search was like looking for a needle in a haystack, and decided to move on with her life.

It was a sinful addiction, but she loved the thrill.

As the sun slowly set on her 28th birthday, another day started.

And the parlor where she and Hook agreed to meet at smelt of fish and rum.

"Are these the coordinates that I requested?" She said softly to the driver.

"The very same, captain."

She gave an evil smile as she shoved a pistol down her breast.

"Then let's play."


	3. Captain Hook

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Captain Hook**_

Emma cringed her nose at the smell of rum and pure unwashed testosterone. The bar was a sorry excuse for a harbor, but she figured it would have to do.

She continued to walk forward even as many other sailors tried to grab her buttocks and wolf whistle.

Emma was a very fair woman, with golden locks that lit up in the sun and skinny curves that often attracted many one night stands.

But she didn't like to let these things get in the way. In fact, she used it for quite the opposite... a weapon.

As she reached the bar and ordered a drink, she watched in her peripheral vision as an ugly older man started staring at her body and cooing at her many medallions and weapons showing she was a Maiden Pirate.

"A lady? As a pirate? Oy get that silly creature out o' 'ere that's rotten luck I tell yer!"

Her crew knew what was immediately coming, and quickly scattered out of the area.

She gave a sinister grin and quickly pulled the pistol out of her breast pockets and blew the man's brains out.

The entire pub became quiet and a few of the waitresses stared at her with disdain as she blew the smoke away from the gun.

"Doe anyone else disagree with my career?"

Everybody quickly turned away and nervously and continued to go back to their business.

"I hate when people say that." She whispered to Shear who was trying to hold back his laughter.

As she held the can of beer in her hand, she kept an eye out for the sinister pirate.

"Say Swan... you don't think this was a hoax, do you?"

She shook her head. "If it was a hoax I would know. The only reason why people are acting like their being arrested is because of my little tantrum. However, Hook is popular among his peers unlike me. Just wait."

They continued to wait for a few more moments, when they finally spotted a commotion at the entrance.

"That's him." She said as she started pushing and shoving through the crowd.

People were raising their beers and rum, all shouting with glee as their beloved friend joined the party, only to be disappointed as he sat alone in a dark corner table.

Emma approached slowly, infatuated at how handsome he was.

His black hair was greasy and stuck up with years of wind blowing through its pores, and his facial hair gave the right element of attractiveness.

But Emma continued to be professional as she approached the famous pirate.

"Oh well if it isn't the Fearsome Black Swan..." He said softly in a sensual way.

"Would you shut up? If these people find out who I really am there will be a panic!"

Hook nodded his head.

"Please sit down."

She did as she was told, but keeping a straight face the entire time.

"Don't have much of a personality, do you love?"

Emma rose her eyebrows. "I don't have time for pirates who just want to screw my ass."

The Captain laughed. "That's very understandable judging your situation."

He pointed at her curvy body, making Emma roll her eyes. "So what do you really want? You sent me all the way over here with a stupid message as vague as it was, I think I deserve some answers."

Hook's sensual grin immediately faded. "I need your help with something... and I can't do it alone. Not with just one a silver hook and a sword."

Emma started to get up again. "Then why don't you ask some of your little buddies... you seem to be full of them."

Hook sighed. "Because I needed another pirate that had the same amount of recognition and fear as I do. I also needed some more help from a crew that is equally as powerful."

Emma brushed her hair back behind her ears. "So why me, then? Why not Blackbeard or something?"

Hook gave her a funny look. "You know very well Blackbeard doesn't like to work with people."

Emma scoffed. "And I guess I do?"

Captain Hook finally started to get frustrated. "Look... something terrible happened... to someone I loved very much. That person was killed by a wizard named..."

"Rumplestiltskin? Yeah then I can't help you. A gun can kill a person, but nothing can go against magic, and it always comes with a price. Rumplesiltskin is the most powerful person of all the realms... He's the only one that the Evil Queen fears, and that says a lot."

Hook bowed his head. "Yes, I understand that and I knew that you would disagree with me. But you're my only hope."

Emma shook her head. "What are you talking about? That's it, I'm out of here!"

She felt cold metal touch her hand as the hook grabbed her arm.

"No... Emma, please!"

She was about to pull away and run, but instead stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait... how the Hell do you know my real name?"

Hook immediately let go. "Look, I know it's been a long time, and the last time we spoke it wasn't on good terms, but you're the only person I can trust with this..."

She suddenly looked at his features and listened harder to his accent and realized she really did recognize this person...

And flashes of memories came soaring back in her mind.

"Killian?"


	4. A Pirate's Life Fer' Me

**A/N: Well... I don't exactly know what to say about the last episode... Let's just say my dad had to watch me start rolling into a ball of feels and look like a complete idiot. No big deal... ugh. It was good though, and I enjoyed it. Anyway, enough with that little fandom attack, thank you to all those who have followed the story in the last couple of weeks, it's greatly appreciated! Keep doing it!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**A Pirate's Life Fer' Me**_

Emma's nightgown was now in shreds as she approached the vessel with hidden fear.

She had never experienced such conditions in her life being a princess, and never expected she would ever need to.

"Your undergarments are showing through that rip." Killian chuckled.

Emma blushed as she placed her hand to cover her lower areas. "Do you have to be so blunt?"

Killian cocked his eyebrow. "There's no such thing as the word 'blunt' in the sea world, lassie... plus most men you'll encounter probably won't even know what you mean."

Emma scoffed. "You can't be that thick, can you?"

Killian looked back at her. "Oh I can, and I will. You better get used to it, love... because the sea doesn't care who or what you are, it'll murder you in minutes."

She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, nor did she know how it happened so fast...

She held back a tear as she realized just how much she missed her mother already.

"Killian, what did I tell you about leaving the ship?"

Emma watched as a much older teenager started lecturing Killian, and how he immediately became startled as he saw her.

"Who the Hell is this?!" He yelled as he pointed a grimy finger at her.

"My mother told me not to say those words. Their bad."

The teenager immediately looked back at her. "Well as far as I can tell, your mummy ain't here now is she? So guess what, sweetheart?"

Emma became uncomfortable as he got incredibly close to her face.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO EVERY DAMN WORD I HAVE TO SAY!"

Emma immediately cowered back, whimpering and shivering in the cold breeze.

"Do you have to be MEAN to her?" Killian asked jokingly.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" He snapped, making Killian step back at his spot next to Emma.

"Do you have anything to do with that?" He pointed to the kingdom now erupted in flames.

Emma stiffened. "Yes, sir. I'm..." She realized she shouldn't reveal who she really was to this seemingly aggressive teenager.

"I'm the daughter of some noblemen by the edge of the city..." She turned toward Killian.

"He saved me from the servant tunnels."

The boy looked skeptical.

"But what business would you have down there? It's not easy to find them... Especially for a stupid little girl such as you."

She looked desperately as Killian, who just continued to stare at her as the boy continued to ridicule.

"I just got lucky I guess..." She finally mustered between breaths.

He continued to glare at her, but finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry I had to yell at you like that, it's really not you I'm angry at..."

He then glared at Killian. "But my brother has seemed to lose his sense of responsibilty."

She then realized that this must be Liam, the one Killian was talking about earlier.

"So what to do with you..."

Emma gulped as he glanced toward the plank that hung loosely by the edge of the deck.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another little thief on board... Bloody bad luck, I say, but you have nowhere else to go, and we're not going anywhere..."

Liam groaned. "Fine. You can stay."

Emma immediately lit up and hugged him unexpectedly, making him cringe.

"But stop with the innocent mushy stuff, alright? You're making me throw up..."

He then proceeded to the the captain's quarters, where he purposely slammed the door.

"You'll have to forgive my brother..." Killian said shrugging his shoulders.

"He has a hard time accepting people... Especially the wealthy."

Emma glared at him. "I'm not just rich... I'm something entirely different. And for poor people you guys are awfully educated."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Just because I live on a ship doesn't mean I'm a bloody barbarian... My brother taught me. I'm guessing you learned at the castle?"

"Of course I did. Still was by the time you found me..."

She immediately frowned.

"Listen, lass... It's not going to be long before my brother figures out you're not a noblewoman."

Emma looked at him nervously. "What will he do to me, exactly?"

Killian held his breath. "Sell you, maybe... Slit your throat. Who really knows? I mean I can try to help you, since I'm about the only person he makes exceptions for."

Emma scoffed. "Seems like it... After the way he talked to you."

Killian frowned. "You should hold your tongue better, love. Or he'll cut it right off with thise types of remarks. You're lucky to even be on here after that trouble, so like I said, do what I say, and you'll be safe."

He was about to head back to the quarters when Emma quickly stopped him.

"Hey... For what it's worth... Thank you for saving my life."

And for the first time all night, Killian actually smiled.

"You're welcome."

And so Emma walked into an old storage room rotting with old food and years of algae that had never been scraped off...

And drifted off into a sleep filled only with nightmares...


	5. The Reunion

**Hi guys I just wanted to remind you that this is an AU, so though Liam is known to be a more gentle and compassionate person in the show, he'll be a little more intimidating and different in this story. Just to let you know!**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_**The Reunion**_

"Killian Jones? I must be going mad..."

Emma immediately started walking away again, and then sprinting as she heard Hook's heavy footsteps chasing her closely behind.

"Just leave me alone you son of a bitch!" She turned around and slapped him, knocking him to the ground.

"No wait, just hear me out!"

Emma didn't stop, whistling between her forefingers in order for her crew to meet her on the ship.

Emma was about to enter the ship when she was pulled back and felt something cold touch her arteries.

"I don't want to have to do this..." He whispered in her ear. "Just please give me a couple of minutes to explain."

Emma rolled her eyes as grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it over his head. "I'm listening, _dearie."__  
_

She purposely over exaggerated the last word to intimidate the pirate who's only fear was Rumplestiltskin.

"But just letting you know there's not a lot of people who can put a knife to my throat and get away with it alive."

Hook started laughing hysterically. "It's strange that we're now almost the same, when I remember a time when that was quite unlikely."

Emma pushed him further away, spitting in his face at the same time.

"Still stubborn as Hell, though."

Emma placed her hands on her hips. "Why do you keep blabbing about some past I don't recall spending with you? You're the fearsome Captain Hook, not some amateur thief whose brother I had a minor crush on."

Hook grinned. "Oh but you do know it's me, Emma. You just don't want to admit it."

Emma watched with worry as he started scavenging for something in his vest pockets.

"And to really prove it..."

She quickly grabbed her pistol and pointed at his brain as he pulled something else out.

"If I wasn't Killian Jones, how would I have this?"

He showed her a very valuable necklace, embroidered with silver diamonds and heavy jewelry attached.

At the bottom of the necklace, was a pendant in the shape of an apple red as blood with a giant ruby glimmering in the dawn sun.

"How did you get that? That belongs to me..."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Just take the damn thing and help me will you?"

She grabbed it out of his hands and held back a tear as she suddenly remembered her parents and the day she got the necklace...

It was the last sole possession that she physically received from them before they were murdered.

"Fine. But even if you are my old friend, you're not my friend anymore, and you know very well why..."

Captain Hook gulped as she boarded her ship. "So are we taking mine, or yours?"

Hook looked over the wreck, cringing at the chipped paint and wasted years now reflecting off the ruined wood and shackles.

"That's pretty easy... mine."

Emma rolled her eyes... it was just like Killian to do something like that.

She watched as her crew flanked her sides, looking for answers as to what was really happening.

"So tell us again why you're trusting this guy?"

Emma started loading her and the crew's weapons onto the Jolly Roger's deck, piling up by the minute making Hook's small crew cowering in fear.

"I don't... but I agreed to his word, and I must follow the guidelines. Out of all things, I hate broken promises."

Shear came up to her personally and whispered, "But m'lady... wasn't he the one who...?"

"Yes. Yes he is." She quickly interrupted before he could say anything else.

"We're going to kill Rumplestiltskin." She finally said out loud, making the her crew gasp.

"But that's suicide!"

"You're mad!"

"No way!"

The men continued to scream in outrage, so Emma finally cracked her pistol making them pay attention again.

"Of course I know it's crazy... but we could get rich..."

She gestured her men to circle her. "And we could get some murdering done in the end, take the riches, the Jolly Roger, and the crew."

Her team giggled, but Emma told them to shut up quickly.

"If you don't mind love, I'd like to start sailing today..."

Emma glared at the so called Killian and quickly boarded the deck with her crew alongside.

She watched as Hook dropped some gems in her pocket. "Your reward in advance as you requested."

She quickly grabbed his wrist. "Do note... I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing this for the money and the opportunity. If you are looking for a redo on your little betrayal, then you can walk your ass off this boat. I hate you, and nothing... not even your brother, can change that."

She noticed something flash in his eyes when she mentioned Liam.

"What has Liam been up to anyway?"

Captain Hook pulled his hand away from her grasp.

"We... we took separate paths."

She could tell by his tone that he was lying, and Emma immediately knew that he didn't disappear on a whim...

And couldn't help but feel her heart shatter at the thought.


	6. Service for a Princess

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Service For a Princess**_

Emma watched as the Jolly Roger started to move along the waves, rocking back and forth in a steady motion.

"I must say, despite the fact that I despise you tremendously, you have some very smooth sails. I admire the ship's engineering... and I admire your impersonation. It won't be long before you end up being a hoax."

Captain Hook rolled his eyes, then motioning her over to a small door. "Home sweet home, princess."

She wanted to punch him for calling her that, but she knew better... and she knew that it wasn't worth it on him.

She entered the small room, full of hanging weapons and a small bunk in the corner probably for their prisoners they held until torture and eventual death.

"I'm NOT sleeping in this room. I'm a captain, not a slave."

Hook laughed to himself. "Some things never really change do they?"

Emma rolled her eyes, still skeptical of this man's impersonation of Killian, but she couldn't help but wonder how he would know her secret preference of a clean quarter.

"Well If you're staying on here for free, then you'll sleep here. Otherwise..." He held out his hand flipping them to make sure she answered with jewels.

"We can always use the planks if that's better for you."

She stared at him with a blank stare, not feeling the same intimidation he was trying to bestow upon her.

"You're a jackass." She said with a smirk.

"And you're a bitch..." He said with a sensual whisper, getting uncomfortably close to her body.

She quickly turned away, not falling for his stupid playboy attitude.

"Men!" She yelled, making them jump and form a line in the middle of the deck.

"From now on, I am not the only captain aboard this ship... You will not only listen to me, but also to this Captain Hook's orders. Listen well, and you will survive. Fail to comply, and you'll be left behind. For those of you who are used to my rules, this should be no problem... but for those who are new to my crew..."

She turned around and stared into one of her younger crew's eyes, making him sweat beads down his forehead...

"Be prepared for Hell."

She stood next to Hook, who whispered in her ear "Harsh much, lass?"

"It helps me conquer my inner fears."

Hook didn't understand what she meant by that, but he figured that it was just another one of her strange idioms.

He noticed that as she said that, however, her fearsome tone to her face suddenly became a little girl again...

As if she was afraid of something that he couldn't even conquer.

"Is she always complicated like this?" He asked her first mate.

"Worse." Shear answered curtly in return.

He couldn't help but wonder what happened between the gap of years they were separated from each other, and knew it was something that he would need to learn someday if he truly wanted to gain her trust.

He also knew her intentions weren't for reunion or forgiveness... he had been around the business to long to think she would actually try to help him, let alone trust him.

Hook wasn't sure how he was going to truly prove himself, but he had to find a way...

For his brother's sake...

And the woman he loved.

"Hmmm..." Emma rejoined his side. "Now you have the long face."

Hook glared at her. "Just thinking about someone."

Emma rolled her eyes. "God you think you're doing so well at impersonating, when you know I can see right through you?"

Hook wanted to punch her so badly, but instead stared at her with a stern expression.

"Listen Emma, it doesn't matter whether you believe or not, but this isn't really about me. I haven't been the same since Liam died, and I lost someone else that I want to gain revenge for. Stop being a brat, you've always been like that... and I need you to help me. Please."

Emma smiled at his desperate plea. "Anything you want, your highness."

Hook knew she was playing a game with him, but decided to ignore her nonetheless.

It was going to be a long voyage with her, but if he did it with her once, he could do it again.

"Start sailing West, and lift the sails!" He commanded.

The crew did as they were told, and he watched as Emma grabbed the steering wheel.

"Oh no you don't..." He pushed her out of the way, making her scoff. "What? You think this is the first time I've driven a ship?"

Hook started checking the paint, as if she cursed it with her touch. "Nobody drives the ship but me. This is my treasure, and I've spent too much bloody money on it."

She smirked lightly. "Then maybe I should have shot it into the rocks while we were so close to the shore."

Emma liked to do these things to get people of sick of her... it gave her a better advantage to attack.

But whenever she thought about her past, it made her weaknesses show...

There was too much pain and sorrow... besides the two years she was with Liam and Killian.

But when she was betrayed like that, it changed everything, and things only got worse.

She may be able to gain revenge, but she would never forgive Killian for what he did to her...

Every pirate owes something to someone...

And it was time for him to pay the price.


	7. A Thief Since Youth

**A/N: Okay guys I owe you a HUGE apology! I have been sooooooooooo busy lately, I had finals last week, and haven't had access to wifi since then, so I wasn't able to get it done. This has been the case for all my stories right now, but I'm trying to get back into the groove.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but here were go now!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_**A Thief Since Youth**_

Emma woke up with a fright as the ship landed against the clumped sand along the Northern border of a small barren town.

"Wakey wakey, time for taking!" She screeched as Liam carried her over his shoulders and set her down on the deck, humiliating her as she was stripped down to her undergarments.

Liam rummaged through some old buckets and pulled out something, throwing it in her direction.

"Here, wear this for the day."

She smelled the dress and grimaced. "It smells like mold... and some moths have obviously gotten into it!"

"Well sorry... my seamstress is on vacation. Maybe you can pick something up in town here."

Emma crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm not going to steal from innocent people... it's not right!"

Liam sighed and shook his head. "Goddammit you just never shut up about anything do you?"

Emma watched as a figure came out from the Captain's Quarters. "Bloody Hell Liam do you always have to be so loud?"

Killian groggily sat next to Emma who quickly slipped on the dress which was about half her size.

"Well don't you look smashing this morning." He laughed as he pointed at this ugliness of the gown.

"Speak for yourself." She simply remarked, making the young brother smile at her stubbornness.

"We're going to hide the vessel behind these rocks. Be prepared to climb, because that's the only way we'll get into the town unseen."

Killian nudged her shoulder to listen, but Emma simply stuck her nose in the air and turned away once more.

"I want you to grab anything that you can find, since it'll be awhile until we reach The Enchanted Forest."

Emma's smile stretched from ear to ear... Her castle wasn't that far away from The Enchanted Forest, and by walk it would take even longer...

She could possibly escape.

As Liam landed the boarding plank on the rocks, Killian slowly started pushing her farther off, making her glare once again at him.

"Do you have to be so slow?"

"Do you have to be so annoying?"

Liam was getting sick of their bickering at this point, and he had no time for foolish children.

He was always willing to make an exception for Killian, but this Emma was another story.

"Just listen to your fellow mate will you?" He yelled at them, making them jump and immediately get back to their posts.

Liam ran ahead of the three, holding his hand up giving signals whether it was safe to go or not.

"You see that small cottage over there?" He whispered to the children.

"That's our first stop."

Emma's heart sank as she stared through the foggy windows. She could see a boy right in the middle of her and Liam's age standing there, staring out to sea with a somber expression...

She prepared herself for the events that were about to unfold.

"You ready you two?"

She nodded quietly, but secretly wanted to knock him over and punch him rapidly for his petty crimes, but she could barely even lift a sword.

"Just follow my lead and you'll be absolutely fine." Killian said with a grin.

She nodded once more, just trying to fit into the choreography.

As they reached the front door, she noticed that Killian was starting to cough immensely, even though it sounded incredibly fake.

Liam splashed some water on them, making Emma have to bite her tongue to prevent a screech that was stuck in her throat.

She started coughing like Killian, and wrapped her dress around herself to further emphasize the act.

When Liam knocked on the door, the same boy answered the door.

She noticed the intense bags under the boy's eyes, and how emaciated he looked compared to them.

"Please... we were in a shipwreck... We're starving and cold, and my brother... he's very sick. Please help us."

The boy eyed Liam's act suspiciously. "I'm sorry, but my family's currently detained at the moment. We don't really have much supplies ourselves. The nearest town's about a mile from here, you should have no problem reaching it."

Killian pretended to cough louder, this time collapsing to the ground and gasping for breath.

"Please... He doesn't have much time."

The boy stared at them with blank eyes, but turned away and signaled them inside.

Emma looked around the cottage and immediately sat by the fireplace, warming her shaking hands and feet, so uncomfortably wet from the water splashed onto her.

"Please use the stoves fire... someone else is using that."

Emma cocked her eyebrows, and did as he was told.

The fire wasn't nearly as warm, and pretty soon she was shaking again.

Killian quickly turned to her ear. "In a few seconds Liam's gonna knock the kid out... then it's time for the loot, lass!"

Emma felt like something was wrong, as if this was more ridiculous than before.

The boy that they were about to steal from was making some stew on the stove, and poured it into a cup as he brought it into the other room.

She slowly and silently followed him, and watched as she saw a depressing scene on the bed.

The boy was feeding a woman, who was coughing uncontrollably along with a couple of spits of blood.

Her sweat drenched her hair, and she was weakly stroking the boy's hair as she talking softly to him.

"There, there my sweet..." She said with a raspy whisper.

"Don't cry my love... I'm always here... even if you can't see me."

Emma quickly turned away from the door and felt tears well up in her eye sockets.

The woman was already sick, and that boy was surely going to become an orphan soon...

and yet they were still going to steal from them.

"Alright Emma! It's showtime!"

She didn't know what to say anymore... she couldn't do it though... not now, not after what she witnessed.

Truth be told, she wondered if Killian would maybe pull some strings to help stall his brother, but she wasn't absolutely sure.

What was she going to do?


	8. The First Danger

_**Chapter 7**_

**_The First Danger_**

Emma woke up to the smell of rotten, decaying food and cringed her nose at the horrific stench.

She was just about ready to pierce her sword into Captain Hook's back, but she simply had to tell herself to be patient for the time being.

She looked out the tiny screened in window beside her cot, and took in the surroundings.

Ahead of them was a vast desert of sea, seemingly stretching for miles.

She had seen this sight many times before, and it always gave her a sense of freedom...

But now, it just seemed like a prison, keeping her in chains from the only thing left in this world that she loved.

She screeched as the door slammed open, and Emma clutched her chest as her heart was pounding instantaneously.

"I thought the fearsome Black Swan wasn't afraid of anything..."

Emma glared in Killian's direction, sending off a growl in the depths of her throat. "I'm not... except when I feel like there's a traitor on the ship. Then that's when I'm on the edge of my toes."

"A traitor you say? You mean yourself?"

Emma stiffened at that comment, hoping that he already wasn't suspicious of her.

"Did you really think that I don't _really _know why you agreed to this mission? Oh, Emma you have always been too naive..."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Then tell me what I'm on here for."

Hook shrugged his shoulders. "Well I don't know for sure, but I have an idea that it has at least some looting involved in there somewhere."

Emma smirked. "Touche."

"But whether you plan to kill me, torture me, or steal from me, you agreed to this... and you can do whatever you like when it's all over... But I really owe you on this one."

Emma smirked and approached him slowly. "Alright. I'll admit you're smarter than I thought... but at the same time, that doesn't guarantee your safety."

Hook shook his head. "I'm not asking you to do that, I'm simply asking for your alliance, and to keep me alive up until we find Rumplestiltskin."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Fine."

Hook cocked his eyebrows, confused and unsure what to make of the amount of trust shared between the two infamous pirates.

He wondered what happened to that little princess, so feisty but caring at the same time.

He would have trusted her any day at one time.

Suddenly there was a large booming sound that erupted outside the cabin, and some of the crew mates were screaming in fear.

Emma glared at him and slammed the door open to reveal a horrifying creature trying to wipe the crew off the deck with giant tentacles...

"Really? A giant squid?"

Hook rolled his eyes. "Kraken, to be exact... a whole litter of them hatched recently, and they've been trying to take down ships all over the place."

Emma laughed. "It seems awful small to be a kraken. From what I've read, if you run into one of these babies there's no way you can survive."

"That's because it is a baby, lass... now if the mother was here, _then _we would have a problem. These guys are just a nuisance... and they chip my paint."

Emma snarled and quickly grabbed herself a sword. "You coming, hot stuff?"

She threw him a pistol, and he smirked. "It's my bloody ship, and I'm not going to let some dumb young sea monster ruin all my years of taking care it!"

Emma couldn't understand why he seemed so attached to his ship... it would probably get ruined, anyway.

She started climbing onto one of the Kraken's tentacles, and started slowly and methodically sawing it off in order to distract it away from the ship.

The monster screeched in pain, and stared straight into Emma's eyes, who simply smirked and dodged all of the creature's attacks.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was trying to tie it down, in order to cut off the tentacles in a much easier manner.

Killian continued to banter at the creature, and Emma simply rolled her eyes and stabbed it with her swashbuckling skills.

"Your techniques are impressive, I fail to remember such physique."

Emma shoved him to the side as a tentacle went and swiped the two onto their backs.

"Just shut up already and focus on your end of the deal."

She jumped back up using her legs, and pointed her sword toward the beak of the monster...

"What the Hell are you standing there for? Just kill it, already!"

Emma didn't need his ridiculing to know what she was preparing to do...

As the Kraken approached her methodically, Emma waited for the last possible moment to make her move.

It dived for her flesh, flailing and screeching in hunger...

Suddenly, she flung the sword out of her fingers, and watched in pure delight as it plunged into the creature's bowels.

Black and gooey blood flooded the deck as the Kraken went still, its tentacles slipping off slowly as the corpse retreated into the depths below.

"Show off." Killian yelled.

"She kicked him in the stomach, since he was still on the ground, which made him lurch in pain.

"Keep you mouth shut, and I may just continue to let you live."

Killian smirked and approached her while clutching his sore spot.

"Love, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

Emma's eyes suddenly softened, and she looked straight into his eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

He handed her a small shark tooth necklace, inscribed with the name "Liam."

Emma's eyes filled up with tears. "Don't remind me of a life that was once full of happiness... It's hard to come by nowadays."

She wiped the tear sliding down her cheek. "I'll take the wheel for the night."

Killian watched as she stumbled up the stairs, obviously sobbing.

He suddenly felt bad for making her upset, as he knew he reminded her of a heavy past once again...

But if it was enough for her to trust her long enough, it was what needed to be done.

But he couldn't help but smile as he thought about Emma's interactions with Liam...

And how different things could have been.


	9. A Problem to Solve

**_Chapter 8_**

**_A Problem to Solve_**

Emma placed her back against the wall of the cabin, humiliated and saddened at the crime she was ordered to commit...

She quickly reached for Killian, who was about to go and knock the young man out.

"What do you want now, lass?"

Emma looked over her shoulder and pointed to the scene unfolding in the bedroom. "Look at them, Killian... don't you even have one shred of self respect? Stealing from them is a cowardly act and you even know that!"

Killian seemed concerned for a moment, but instead simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just another person I'm stealing from... a word of advice, get used to running into situations like this... it's just part of being a thief."

Emma scoffed. "Seems more like piracy in my opinion."

Killian laughed. "We're not killing anyone, love... just stealing some things that we need to survive ourselves."

Emma finally glared in his direction. "We can steal from someone else. But stealing from a sickly woman and a helpless boy is nothing but bad form!"

Killian looked at the young girl in a perplexed manner. "Well now you sound like a pirate..."

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Just shut up and help me distract your brother. Just this once, and I'll never bother or interfere with your loots again."

Killian stared at the young boy and his mother with a sad look in his eyes. "Alright, fine... but you owe me for this one."

Emma ran into the room, pretending to be panicked. "Hey I think I heard robbers from outside!"

The boy immediately ran to her side and walked out the back door to check out the scene.

"Well wherever they are, they must have left already... thank you for letting me know."

Emma realized that one simple distraction wouldn't be enough, as she could hear a commotion coming from the other side of the cabin.

"So tell me about your mother... what's the matter with her?"

The young boy looked at Emma with an almost offended gesture, but answered the question anyway.

"Diphtheria... the doctors said that there's nothing else they can do. I just have to be here and comfort her as she passes... but I don't know how I can do that... I'm literally saying goodbye to my life before my very eyes..."

The boy suddenly started sobbing and plunged his face into his hands.

"My mother... is all that I have left. I'll have no home, no family... it will be all gone."

Emma didn't know what to say to the boy, and all she could do was offer her hand to him.

"You know I lost my parents as well... it was a long time ago, but it still seems like yesterday."

Emma knew that she was lying, but if it was enough to comfort the poor lad, then it was worth it.

"When someone you love dies, it feels like a whole piece of you has been ripped straight out from under you. You eventually heal, but it's slow and agonizing... and even after the initial recovery is over, the pain never truly goes away... It just... lingers."

The boy started crying harder.

"But the thing is, the only way to truly know that they died for a reason is to make your life worth while."

Emma didn't know where these words were coming from, and she didn't know how she could tell him these things when she hadn't figured it out her own life herself... she was trying to distract Liam from robbing the cottage as she spoke.

"I know that this probably doesn't help in any way, but maybe it will help get you started as you begin life on your own."

The then gave a small smile at her. "It actually helps a lot."

There was a sudden noise coming from outside, making both Emma and the young boy jump in fright.

She figured that was her cue, and quickly shook hands with the boy.

"Thank you so much for your help... it's greatly appreciated, but I'd best be on my way."

The boy seemed perplexed and sad, but Emma knew that this was not the place to be at the moment...

She had to keep moving.

She ran out the door and headed toward the woods where she could hear a struggle, and finally stopped when she heard familiar voices yelling at each other.

"Jesus Christ, Killian get off of me!"

Liam finally found the strength to push his brother off his body, revealing a very beaten and battered Killian.

"Now would you tell me what the Hell you were thinking?"

Killian glared at Emma, who simply stuck out her tongue in retort.

"Listen, there was a sick woman in there, and that boy was about to lose the only piece of family he had left... I wasn't about to stare and watch as you two took every little trace he had left."

Liam opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well gee, you could have just said so, lass."

Emma was perplexed at his words. "But I didn't want you to think..."

"Think what?" Liam started walking and the two followed. "I may be scary, but I can make a few exceptions..."

Liam grabbed her shoulder suddenly. "That is if you're willing to pay."

Emma felt her stomach drop beneath her, and dreaded the next few words.

"Looks like Killian's not going to have to do many chores for the next few weeks."

Emma bowed her head in shame, but knew that this was all for the best.

"It's great to know I have another bloody softy on my ship..."

Liam continued walking into the night and Emma simply followed.

"So what now, love?" She heard Killian remark in the darkness.

"We keep moving forward, I guess."

Killian was startled by that remark, but simply nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah... Keep moving forward."

And with that, the lights of the cottage dimmed behind her as a new beginning started for Emma Swan.


	10. Talking Over the Past

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Talking Over the Past_**

Hook had taken over the wheel for the night.

Emma was gazing at the stars, lying down with her palms planted firmly on the brim of her bodice.

"What are you doing, love?" Hook kept his arm firmly at on the wooden wheel as he stared at Emma at the same time.

"Studying the constellations... It helps me determine what month and basic time range into the night I am."

Hook cocked his eyebrows. "I never knew you had a thing for astrology."

Emma glanced back into Hook's deep blue eyes. "Yeah well... there are a lot of things you don't know about me anymore. I had to grow up very quickly, it's just part of surviving."

Killian stared at his hands for a moment, his smirk quickly fading away as he remembered just how deeply he scarred her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you... It wasn't meant to go on in such a way. In fact, since you keep to yourself so much, I barely even understand what made you hate me so."

Emma continued to stare at the constellations, trying her best to hide the tears welling in her sockets. "It's not worth talking about... If I did, you probably wouldn't even forgive yourself."

Hook stiffened at her comeback, realizing it was not going to be easy to crack her. "There are a lot of wrongs I've committed in my life, lass... If you told me what happened, maybe I'd be able to right it."

But Emma stayed quiet. "It isn't something you can undo... That's not how forgiveness works."

Hook didn't know what else to say. "Try me."

She suddenly stood up. "You want to me to try you? Fine! I'll give you a bit of a reality check. I lived with your runty little ass and barbaric brother for two of my childhood years... You clothed me, saved me, fed me, taught me how to fight... I even thought that your brother even..."

She stopped, realizing what she was about to reveal was personal.

"I even thought your brother genuinely cared about me..." Her whisper was so soft he thought she would disappear within an instant...

"But then you betrayed me... throwing me away to be sold like some pig for slaughter. You don't want to know what I witnessed... what I had to do to escape."

Killian never thought about what he did that night in full extent... he was so young, but even that didn't excuse for what he did to her.

"I'm... so sorry."

Emma was looking away, covering her mouth to disguise the sobs coming from her mouth. "After all this time? That's still all you can say? Sorry?"

She started laughing in a sarcastic manner. "Liam never deserved you. He was too kind... he may have had a Hell of a piece of armor disguising his gentle nature, but when you broke the shell he was always honest and true. You were the opposite... you made me trust you, and made me care for you. But then you turned around and revealed your inner self... a coward."

He didn't argue with her, he just took it all in. It was only a small amount of pain compared to her own...

But if she only knew how much he actually cared for her...

Maybe she would forgive him... just maybe.

* * *

Emma returned to her chambers and slammed the door behind her.

She was so angry at Killian... he ruined everything.

Sobs erupted inside the room, and Emma's tears made her hands drenched.

She did this often when no one was looking or judging, just the sound of the ocean through the wood and herself being temporarily at peace again.

She was a woman of many secrets, and particularly good at hiding them.

She often compared herself to the little girl she once was on Killian and Liam's old ship, and questioned what happened...

There was a time Emma would have never broken the law or steal from someone, but now it just felt like second nature.

She could could never decide whether she would rather keep her life now or go back and change it...

She knew that her parents would be ashamed of the woman she had become, and want her to let go of the past and focus on restarting her life.

But she loved the sea, and she could never go back.

But then she thought of Killian and the man that he had become...

He was definitely different, but in a way that was more bitter and empathetic.

He was not the same scrawny little annoying misfit that she once got to know, he was so much more grown up and attractive.

She then wondered what he thought of the conversation they just had... was she a bit too harsh?

He seemed like he genuinely wanted to change what he did, and truly felt sorry about it, but she just didn't know how to approach it.

He couldn't go back and change it, for it was history now written in her imaginary storybook...

But could she forgive him at least?

Emma wasn't completely certain, but she know that from that night on, she would try to understand and get to know the Famous Captain Hook...

She would give him a second chance.


	11. The Maiden Thief

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE MAIDEN THIEF**

Emma Swan kept her word from that day forward, and thus committed many petty crimes afterward.

At first, it was hard to do it and not feel any guilt, but after some time, it almost became an addiction.

The more she took, the more she wanted.

She was also starting to realize the joys of sailing with two wannabe pirates, and was starting to see the humor in it rather than the negatives.

Best of all, she was being taught how to wield a sword.

"No no no, not like that."

Emma stopped daydreaming as she felt pressure on her right palm.

"You have to keep your posture up, first."

Emma recognized Liam's soft voice behind her, and smiled as she pushed him away and ridiculously held her sword above her head.

"Don't tell me I need to better posture... I only spent several years in school learning that."

Liam smirked and helped her hold the sword in her hand. "Then I would expect you to know better."

Emma cringed her face and stuck her tongue out at him. "Like you would know right behavior from wrong."

Liam then pulled away and poised himself in front of her, signaling for her to do the same. "Now let's get down to business."

Emma held back her screech as she felt the flick of his sword adjoining with hers.

"Concentrate, Emma... don't let one setback keep you from revealing your confidence. Use your typical strategy, and let your muscle memory do the rest for you."

Emma close her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath and preparing herself for her first move.

She felt as her natural instincts told her to step forward, and she felt her arm do the rest as she lunged forward.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Liam startled as he stumbled backward. "Woah. You caught me a little by surprise there..."

Emma was smiling, but screamed once again when she found herself pushed to the floor.

"But not surprised enough."

But Emma suddenly felt a newfound strength within her as she jumped onto her feet and charged after Liam, slashing and feeling the vibrations of steel from the sword in her hands.

She didn't even realize what she was accomplishing, except the fact that she was definitely hitting the sword.

"Emma... STOP!"

When she finally came to her senses, she realized that she was about to give a final strike, and it would have hit him right in the throat.

"Woah... Emma... I had no idea you had that in you."

Emma stared at her wrists and realized they were shaking. "I... didn't know either."

Her hands continued to tremble as Liam gently took the sword out of her palms and started to laugh.

"Damn... you had me worried there."

When Emma finally regained her composure, she felt down her chest for the necklace and picture of her family she managed to rescue before the attack.

"I think it's best that I get some rest for the evening..."

Liam frowned, for he realized that something was on her mind. "Emma, if there's something you would like to tell me about you can, alright?"

Emma stared into her chamber for a moment, and hid away the tears that were starting to well up in her sockets.

"Liam, I barely know you... what makes you think I would tell you anything?"

And with that, she gently closed the door behind her, shutting out the world once more.

* * *

The chill from the outside window made Emma's breath fog, and Emma brought her knees in closer as her body continued to shake endlessly.

She just tried to look at the picture in her hand, now wrinkling and browning from the water particles in the air.

It had at least been three months since the invasion, and Emma could still hear the vivid screams echo beneath the tunnels.

She could hear the pitter patter of her feet along with the rats trying to escape to their hideaways in the cobble, and the sound of her mother's footsteps not far behind...

"Having trouble sleeping?"

She jumped, only to realize that it was simply Killian joining her side next to her cot on the floor.

"Just trying to keep my mind off things. Apparently that's also not allowed by girls... even on a ship with some pesky thieves."

Killian smirked and nudged her side. "Oh come on... it can't be that bad. You make it sound like this is the worst thing that has happened to you."

Emma glared at him. "That's because it is. You and Liam continue to forget that I'm not used to this lifestyle. The worst thing that used to happen to me would be if my breakfast wasn't ready on time in the mornings."

Emma sighed, and Killian slowly frowned while staring in her direction.

"But as I've been laying awake at night, I can't help but think about what kind of person I was."

Killian continued to listen, sometimes nodding his head in between to let her know he was still intent.

"I never realized just how bratty I was until I got here... I look back, and think about things I said to my parents, other classmates, or even the servants that lived on the castle grounds. It's made me realize that maybe I really did deserve this."

Killian all of a sudden started laughing, which startled Emma as the waves continued to slap against the wood.

"Why are you laughing? I pour my heart and soul out to you, and yet you laugh like the immature child you are right In front of me... and your brother wonders why I don't ever say anything to him."

Killian finally regained his sensibility and grabbed Emma's hand lightly, which made her look down at their intertwined hands.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm just laughing at how negative you are at all of this. You say you were a bratty kid when you were around your parents, and I can only imagine. I think that's just who you are, Emma... but that's also not necessarily a bad thing."

Emma scoffed. "How do you mean, Killian?"

Killian then gently scooted closer to Emma, which comforted Emma in a strange way. "I mean that's what makes you special. You may be a brat, but you're also extremely loyal, kind, and empathetic. Your behavior makes you strong."

Emma looked at Killian, who was looking back with glowing blue eyes. "You really think so, Killian?"

He shrugged and snuggled up to Emma. "Coming from two other kids who are just as bratty as you are, absolutely."

They sat like that for a moment, letting the stars shed their light upon them with a gentle glow.

"You know, deep down you're a good person, too."

Killian looked up at her, and shook his head. "I may be many things, Emma... but I know for sure that a good person isn't one of them. You've already seen that with your eyes."

Emma smirked. "You say that... but are those actions that I've seen you or your brother?"

Killian stiffened for a moment.

"And deep down, you also know your brother that you truly know and love is in there... despite everything you've been through. I've already seen it out of both of you."

And with a deep breath, Emma rolled over to her side and finally drifted off to sleep.

Killian waited until he knew that she was asleep for sure, and finally went outside to say goodnight to his brother.

"She's a strange girl, isn't she?"

Liam was staring at the stars as Killian joined his side.

"Yeah... but she's also wise beyond her years and physical appearance... kind of like you."

Liam chuckled under his breath. "Yeah... if she weren't so much like me, I would have killed her on the spot."

Killian shrugged. "Maybe... but would mom want that, either?"

"Killian..."

Killian shook his head and slammed his fist. "I know I'm not supposed to mention her, but she was my mom too... even if I was just a baby. And just because I'm a spitting image of her doesn't mean you can just erase her from my life!"

Liam was quiet for a moment. "Just go back to bed, Killian. We'll talk about Emma in the morning."

Liam had his head bowed, and his shoulders hunched in a way that only signaled Liam's usual depression, and Killian knew that it was best to do what his brother ordered.

"Yes, Captain."

And Killian went back to his chamber, leaving Liam to his cold and lonely solace.


	12. The Fog

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE FOG**

Emma groaned as she sat up from her makeshift bed on the floor, and a made an even louder noise seeing the view outside her window.

The sea fog was so thick that it was beginning to pooling around her ankles, and her breath made shapes in the open air.

She felt her stomach rumble, starving from lack of food for days, but she was forced to ignore it.

As she grabbed her weapons and began stuffing it in her skirt and bodice, she could hear Killian's voice giving his morning orders to both his and her crew.

If it was one pet peeve she had, it was others giving orders for her.

But for some random reason, she found her heart telling her otherwise.

"I can't believe I'm letting some former jewelry thief tell my crew how to run a ship."

She opened the door to find her men in an unusual state.

They were laughing with each other; doing their work but at the same time socializing with each other like they were all acquainted.

And each was holding a full bottle of rum in the other hand as they were pulling the ropes and tying the sails.

With Emma's rules, it was either you were working or you walked the plank. Moments like this only happened on very special occasions, and seeing this made her truly believe Hook was out for a death wish.

"Just what makes you think you can get my men drunk and forget that they have work to do?"

Hook turned around in his usual sensual gesture and smirked at her with a humorous posture.

"Well good morning to you, too m'lady. You're cheerful as always."

She glared at him and budged in front of him, mumbling curses to herself.

"You know, I was actually thinking about giving you a second chance... and now I'm really starting to regret it."

Killian noticed she was actually annoyed at this point, and stood up straight again while wiping his grin off his face.

"I just gave them one drink I swear. They seemed like they need a break after working all night..."

As she grabbed the wheel, she shot back at him and spat in his face. "You of all people should know that rum leads to drunkenness, and drunkenness leads to chaos, especially on a foggy morning like this. Now get out of my way and grab those drinks from my men's hands... they're not yours to order anyway. I will not be ordered around by some cowardly idiot who shows himself as some rugged pirate when in reality you're nothing but a traitorous drunk."

There was a moment of silence between them, and Killian was about to walk away solemnly, only to surprisingly turn back to her presence.

"Listen, Emma... I don't know what happened to you because you refuse to tell me. I also don't know what changed in you to become the person you are now, but whatever that person is, it isn't the way you used to be."

She watched in awe as he actually grabbed his forehead and actually started to cry. "I'm not at all saying you have to be the same person you once were, because believe me, I've changed far more than I ever thought I would..."

He looked deep into her silver eyes, tears still welling in his sockets.

"But if it's one thing that I'm not, it's a coward. I am anything but. I'll admit I have betrayed people in the past, including you, but that's not who I am anymore. If it's one thing I am it's an honest pirate. I actually have good form, unlike some of the heists you've pulled. I knew the person that you used to be Emma, and I may know nothing about your family, but I do know if they saw how you were like now, they would be so disappointed."

He shook his head. "Have you ever thought about the true reason people fear you so much? It's because you treat them like shit, threaten them, and expect them to work for you with smiles and loyalty. That's not a true captain to me, that's a dictator."

He was about to walk away, but looked back over his shoulder.

"There was only one man who used to treat people like you do now: my brother. But he changed, his heart grew because of someone who came into his life when he needed it most. Do you know who that was?"

Emma was about to protest, but Killian interrupted her mid-sentence.

"You."

He put his hands up in the air. "I'm not here to tell you how to live. But I will say that I've gone through a lot of shit since you left us too. I've lost people, I've been bruised, stabbed, beaten, starved... You're not the only fucking person with problems. So stop treating me like a piece of shit and get your life together, or else I'm happy to just drop you off that plank right now. It's my ship in the end."

And with that, he walked into his quarters and disappeared into the mist.

* * *

Emma was being stared at by her crew, and by now they had all stopped drinking and were ready to follow her command.

She didn't know what to say after what Hook had just ranted at her about...

Part of her knew he was right, but another part of her ached for the person that she had become.

He couldn't expect her to be the person she was... too much time had passed. But at the same time, the person she was now wasn't entirely who she imagined she'd become.

At this point, Emma knew she had gone too far...

She stared out into the thick fog, wondering what this life in the sea really held for her... this life of revenge.

In the end, she was still looking for the monsters that killed her family...

But at the end of the day, every ship had only two things left: treasure and corpses. There was no redemption, and there was no justice.

But worst of all Emma knew that the family she loved and left behind with the ruins of her castle were truly gone forever.

They would never come back.

That was Emma's life now; the life of the Black Swan.

But who was the Black Swan?

Who was Emma?

Even she herself didn't know anymore.

Emma's vision was becoming delirious, and she couldn't tell if it was the fog or something else entirely...

As her eyes started to blacken, and the rest of her crew looked back in shock, she felt her feet stumble over each other and touch the side of the boat...

The last thing she saw was Shear running towards her, screaming both her and Hook's name all while trying to get the crew's attention...

There was sky...

She heard a splash along with the screams of the deckhands...

And then everything turned dark and silent.


	13. The Morning Dip

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE MORNING DIP**

Emma heard the sound of parting air as she finally reached the surface of the water.

The ship was docked along the shore at a random location where they could rest for the night, and the sun illuminated its reflection along the ripples beneath her fingertips.

Her nude body felt exposed among this open world, yet lonesome at the same time at the emptiness of it all.

It had been months since she had the chance to even somewhat bathe, and she never knew even a small dip like this would become a luxury.

She traced the water, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and angling herself against them.

She was always a good swimmer, which served her well in these past few months while living with the Brothers Jones.

She looked in both directions making sure there wasn't a living body, and proceeded to lay on her back while letting the weight of her body push against the anti gravity.

_"Make sure you don't let your head go underwater, sweetheart."_

_"I won't, daddy."_

Emma shot her eyes open after hearing the strange flashback whisper in her ears.

_"Try floating like this."_

Emma followed her father's haunting words and swayed her shoulders back, closing her eyes, and letting her legs raise slightly above the water and keeping the water level along the tips of her earlobes...

She continued this for many moments; so long she started to question whether she was still existed in this treacherous world...

But suddenly, a familiar voice rang out over the stillness.

"Lovely view this morning eh love?"

Frantic splashing followed Emma as she placed her arms across her chest while choking on some of the salt water she accidentally swallowed.

"What the Hell?!"

Killian rolled his eyes and he leaned against the ships balcony.

"It was a simple question there's no need to make a fuss about it."

Emma desperately searched for her clothes along the shore while trying to cover up her naked body. "Killian Jones you give me back my dress right now or I swear I will come up there and slit your throat myself!"

"I don't know If I quite understand what you're talking about... are you referring to these clothes?"

Emma growled and furrowed her brow as he tauntingly held up her corset and petticoats.

"Killian you perv, why must you mock me like this?"

Killian started laughing hysterically as he lowered her clothes closer to Emma's exposed body.

"You want your clothes Emma Swan? Come and get them!"

Emma awkwardly tried to keep her lower body submerged in the water while keeping her arm rested along her chest in order to reach her clothes. But every time she thought she was close to catching them, Killian simply pulled them away from her grasp.

"Killian Jones you are in BIG trouble! Just wait until I tell your brother!"

Killian continued to laughing while taunting her with his prank. "He's not going to find out, and you're going to be stuck chasing around your stupid girly clothes until the moon rises."

There was a sudden pause, until they both heard footsteps come up from behind Killian's body.

"What makes you think I won't find out, brother?"

Killian's smile immediately collapsed as he attempted to hide the clothes behind his back and face Liam.

"L-Liam... I thought you were still s-sleeping..."

But his brother simply cocked his eyebrow, stared at him with intensity, and ripped Emma's dress out of Killian's hand.

"I couldn't sleep with all the ruckus out here."

He walked down the steps to meet Emma, now hiding behind the side of the ship in order to conceal herself further.

"Here you go, Emma."

He held them out to her, and she shied away worried Liam would make fun of her as well.

"Emma, If it's one thing I know, is a person immediately loses all dignity if they don't wear clothes. Consider it a truce for now."

Emma snatched it from Liam's hands and quickly started changing behind the ship.

"You two better be looking away!"

Liam laughed as he turned the direction and started walking back onto the ship. "No worries, darling."

As they waited for her on the deck, Killian looked out onto the horizon with a frustrated sigh.

"What's your problem, kid? You've been awful cranky, and you keep doing things that are even more mischievous than usual. I get the feeling this isn't just a few random pranks."

Killian hesitated for a moment, continuing to look in his original direction.

"You're right, Liam. I have been acting strange."

Liam was perplexed when Killian looked straight into his brother's eyes, something he only did when about to express something from the heart.

"Why are you so nice to her?"

Liam stiffened, ill prepared to answer such a strange question. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You treat me like shit, you know that? But the minute that little girl walked on this ship you've been acting different. Don't get me wrong you're still an asshole, but not nearly to the extent of our relationship."

Liam struggled to find the words to answer his brother's question, and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"If I told you, you'd probably think I was weak."

Killian scoffed. "Well you don't need to worry about that, because I already know that's true. What I want to know is why? Why her?"

Liam thought for a moment, looking away for a moment and turning back within a second.

"Because I know what it's like to lose your family."

And with that, Liam scooted past Killian and returned to his cabin.

Killian then heard the familiar sound of bare feet reaching the wooden platform, and watched as Emma wrapped herself in as many blankets that she could find.

She didn't say a word to him.

She simply glared, found the door to her quarters, and slammed the door behind her.

Killian didn't know what to feel anymore.

On one hand, he absolutely despised the little brat, and wanted her off the ship as soon as possible.

But yet he still had a feeling when she was around that he never experienced until now. It was strange, unnatural, and awkward.

There were so many things he hated about her, but so many things he loved about her at the same time.

He looked over his shoulder, back to his brother's chambers, and Emma's quarters. He thought about his brother's answer, and their short conversation about Liam growing weak.

He suddenly realized that maybe the reason he hated Emma and thought his brother was turning soft wasn't because of his brother acting differently...

Maybe it was because of a truth he wasn't ready to accept yet.

And it was at that moment, as the midday air blew in his spiky hair, Killian Jones realized he had a crush on Emma Swan.


	14. Healing

**CHAPTER 13**

**HEALING**

Emma's vision was disoriented as she groggily woke up from a deep slumber.

There was a large window casting a slight glow upon her body, shivering and white underneath a soft bed covering her with warm and insulated quilts.

She felt uncomfortable, and realizing a wet rag was moisturizing her forehead, quickly pushed it off in order to relieve herself of her chills.

As she did this, her body convulsed in a fit of coughing, disrupting the silence, and forcing herself back on the pillows.

"Oh no don't do that."

She heard a familiar voice in the darkness, only to discover it was none other than Killian Jones.

He knelt down next to her, dipped the rag in the steaming water sitting on the nightstand, and began gently dabbing at her face currently sopping with sweat.

She fought to find the words in her mouth, eventually mumbling: "Wh-what happened?"

He continued wetting down her forehead while handing her a fresh glass of water. "You got shocked. According to Shear, you stumbled over the edge and fell overboard."

Emma groaned from the pain in her lungs.

"I had to go in after you."

She looked into his blue eyes. "W-why? You didn't have to."

He didn't respond to her, but simply cleared his throat.

"You have a bad cold. You need your rest."

She held up her hand, and noticed it was shaking. "H-w how long h-have I been out?"

He hesitated to answer, but continued his task. "You were unconscious for about 3 days. I've been having to give you liquids through a makeshift tube I pulled together, but you're probably very weak from hunger, so just lay down for now. I'm making you some soup."

Emma couldn't understand why he was being so kind to her, but was feeling too sick to worry about it.

"A-am I g-going to die?"

Killian looked at her with a concerned expression, and gently grabbed her hand. "Of course not. I'm not going to let that happen."

Noticing their hands entwined, Killian quickly ripped his away. "I think the soup's ready."

He walked over to his personal stove and poured a small amount into a handcrafted stone bowl.

"This should make you feel better. You'll need some nutrition in your body while your body's healing."

He brought the bowl to her lips, sucked on the edge, and found herself examining Killian.

She watched as his lips puckered into a slight smirk even if it wasn't on purpose, how his hair settled down when he wasn't out in the wind, and how his eyebrows cocked mischievously when he was focused.

It wasn't until then that she realized just how handsome he had become over the years.

"Is there something you need?"

He noticed Emma staring at him.

"O-oh n-no... sorry. It m-must be the f-fever m-making me w-woozy."

She noticed that he moved his eyes down her body, as if he was also looking her up.

"I think it's best you go back to sleep. Your body is very weak, and I need to check on the crew. But don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit."

There was a pause as Emma slurped on her soup.

"This r-reminds me when N-Neal got sick."

Killian was about to go back to the deck, but stopped dead when he heard the unfamiliar name.

"They wouldn't s-stop beating h-him, even though he w-was already half d-dead."

Killian turned around for a moment to listen.

"Somehow, I a-actually succeeded in s-saving him, even th-though I paid the p-price for it..."

He watched as she dozed back to sleep, and contemplated to himself, trying to decipher her comment.

He knew that she wouldn't remember saying it due to her disorientation, but if it didn't impact her significantly, she wouldn't have mentioned it at all.

He realized he needed answers, so he walked out the door to find her trusted first mate.

* * *

"How are the sails?"

Shear turned around to face Killian, smiling with confidence. "Smooth and gentle. We're set on a course straight to the Dark One's castle. If we keep going at this rate, we could easily arrive in about 3 weeks."

Killian nodded. "Very well. Thank you for taking over the ship while I've been attending to Emma."

Shear closed his eyes in agreement. "And thank you for taking care of her. She's by best mate, that lass."

Killian placed a hand on Shear's shoulders. "You're right, she seems to trust you with everything. That's why I was wondering if you could shed some light on something she told me a few minutes ago."

Shear cocked his eyebrow and wrapped his arms around his chest. "Alright... you have my attention."

Killian sighed. "She could have just been sleep talking or something... I'm not so sure, but before she fell back asleep, she mentioned someone named 'Neal.' Do you have any idea who that is?"

Shear's curious smile suddenly faded, and he took a step away from him. "You know about Neal?"

Killian realized he hit a nerve and immediately started explaining himself. "Oh no, she just mentioned it while she out of it so I thought that maybe you knew about him... I apologize, I didn't mean to pry."

Shear relaxed and ran his calloused fingers through his hair. "It's alright. She's just never told anyone about Neal except me... and I don't even know everything."

Shear came closer to Killian's ear. "I'll tell you what I know, but you have to promise me you won't bring it up around her, or that you heard it from me. If I know anything about Emma, she doesn't like her secrets getting around, so for the sake of both of us, this stays between you and me."

Killian held out his good hand, and they shook hands.

Shear sat down next to Killian and leaned into his body in a secretive position.

"From what she's told me, Neal was a lover of hers many years ago before she started pirating."

Killian's eyes grew wide. "Emma has been in love?!"

Shear shushed him quieter, and leaned further in. "We're not all black and white, lad. And we all have secrets."

Killian nodded and continued listening.

"All I know is that he was killed mercilessly trying to save her, and Emma has been out for blood ever since. She's been mad enough about the massacre involving her family, which you already know about, so it was the perfect catalyst to make her become the ruthless murdering machine we know her as today."

Shear sighed with a hint of sadness. "But it's unfortunately not surprising he died in such a manner. They were slaves, after all."

Killian's heart immediately sank as he looked at Shear with shock.

"What do you mean they were slaves?"

Shear's expression saddened further. "Emma was a slave for many years... mostly when she was a teenager. She was tortured, beaten, labored half to death, and used for... well there's no need to speak of that. But she escaped when she was 18, met me, bought the ship from what she stole, and has been on the run since. Just take a look at her back, and you'll see whip scars."

Killian stared into the distance in disbelief, depressed and angry at what Shear just revealed to him.

"B-but how? Why? WHEN?!"

Shear shrugged his shoulders. "She refuses to tell me how or when she became a slave. All I know is that it happened. I'm sorry I can't be of further help."

But what Shear didn't know was that he revealed everything he needed to know.

He understood now why she hated him so much, and why there was such resentment lying underneath her stubbornness.

He understood why she changed so drastically.

He understood why she thought he wouldn't understand, and was being so distant.

But above all, he realized that he made a grave mistake, and it was time to make up for it.

"You don't need to apologize. You've told me more than enough. Thank you for your time."

He walked back toward his quarters with tear in his eyes, as he gently closed the door behind him and let his emotions take over.

He watched as Emma's body peacefully laid on its side, and her gentle breath lifted and receded in a rhythmic manner.

He silently approached her, pushing her golden locks away from her nightgown and carefully untying the lace covering up her back.

He made sure not to pull anything else down, and simply folded the edges away to reveal a gruesome sight.

There were indeed scars plastering her back. There were so many, that they overlapped each other and he could tell where dead skin had peeled off over time.

They were red and swollen, twitching with her body's movement's and obviously painful.

He clasped his hand over his mouth in disbelief, realizing what he did and just how much he hurt her.

He was so young when he betrayed her, and he thought that she was safe with the deal he established.

But he realized at this moment that she was anything but fine when he left her that day.

And Emma hated him for it.

He knew she had a right to feel hatred towards him; he would react the same way if the shoe was on the other foot.

He knew in that moment he had to make it up to her...

And he would do everything in his power to do that.


End file.
